Electrokinesis (Jet's Technique)
About I learned how to do electrokinesis from watching video tutorials, so I decided that posting those tutorials in order on the site would be a good way for beginners to find them easily. I also added written descriptions of the video tutorials and some of my self taught electrokinetic techniques. Videos 1. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcI0DQyZN0w This Videos shows you how to focus your energy in order to generate electricity. 2. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSpxtuLO3h0&feature=channel&list=UL This video shows you how to form an electro-ball. 3. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMTtclp-JQE&feature=related This video teaches you how to throw ki, which is also how you throw an electro-ball. Written Description 1. How to focus energy in order to generate electricity Close your eyes and visualize your ki energy focusing into your hand and pushing out. Once the energy is on the palm of your hand visualize sparks of electricity emitting from the energy and actually hear the sparks crackle and pop. Practice this and get a hang of doing it, then move onto step two. 2. How to make an Electro-ball Focus your ki energy into your palm and then cuff your other hand over it, shape your energy into ball and hold it with both hands. Close your eyes and begin visualizing the sparks of electricity emitting from the ball hearing the sparks, crackles, and pops. 3. How to throw ki Make an Electro-Ball. Now that you have made your electro-ball hold it in one hand and when you throw it don't try to push it like a kamahameha but actually throw it like you would a baseball. When you throw it visualize a pulse being released when it comes off your hand, feel the energy. The electro-ball works like a baseball, it will only hit what it is thrown at so if you are throwing them at someone and you see no effect, that is because you have missed them each time. It is difficult to throw electro-balls because you can't see them, so you can only tell by their effects. Practice makes perfect so don't be discouraged, keep practicing your aim and you will improve over time. Self Taught Techniques *Electro-Ray After throwing an electro-ball let the energy pulse focus into the palm of your hand and keep it there as your center point (point of focus). By doing this you will continually fire small electric volts from your finger tips without constant charging and throwing. This makes using your abilities as simple as pointing a finger. Though electro-ray is easier to aim than electro-ball it is still ridiculously difficult to aim. After doing this once you can then do this on command without throwing an electro-ball first by visualizing a point on your hand that is red on the outside and yellow in the middle. Make sure when you do this you still visualize the pulse when you point your fingers out. Visualizing the pulse helps release the energy. Throwing an electro-ball charges your electro-ray. *Charging Electrokinetic Power Visualize a point on your hand that is red on the outside and yellow in the middle over your dantien. This will charge your electrokinetic power and you will immediately begin feeling the electric energies in your finger tips but at much stronger levels. *Electro-Ring Hold your hand as if you are holding a ring. Generate electric sparks and let them take the form of a ring. This is faster and easier than an electro-ball. For every elecro-ring you throw your electro-rings' effects get stronger. You throw electro-rings like rings not like baseballs. Make sure when you throw them you visualize and feel the energy pulse that or visualizing the ring exploding after you throw it. If you continually visualize the explosion even after it is thrown you can do a super electro-ray. *Electro-Smithing You can focus your ki energy into your hands and shape it, but you don't have to make it ball, you can shape your ki into tools, weapons, anything and then give it an electric charge. I use this technique to make different forms of electrically charged projectiles to throw. *Super Electro-Ray Throw an electro-ring, visualize the ring exploding after you throw it. Continually visualize the explosion as you move your hand and you will release a powerful electro-ray. *Electro-Archery Hold one hand in a fist like holding a bow, take your other hand and pull it back like you are shooting an arrow. When you release your grip on the arrow visualize it exploding into an electric burst. The effect of your arrows on your target becomes stronger for each arrow you fire. This is one of the easier ways of doing a projectile electric attack alongside electro-rings. *Electric Field Vision Focus electrified ki into your eyes, this will allow you to see remnants of electric energy left by people who have been in that area. It allows you to see what someone did in the past where you are, based on the movements of their electric fields. Category:Energy Category:Electrokinesis Category:Technique